Insanity
by aam tempe
Summary: Aku akan menggenggam hatimu. Dan membawanya kemanapun aku melangkah. Ketika aku merasa kesepian, akan kutulis namaku disana. Lalu Suatu hari nanti... aku akan Mengembalikannya kepada mu. Saat itu aku adalah milikmu. M for blood. Dedicated for NHDD years#3


Hai, apa kabar?  
Hm... fanfic ini adalah prequel sekaligus sequel dari fanfic sebelumnya. 'Potrait'  
bagi reader-san yang ingin adegan bunuh-bunuh (?) monggo di nikmati#uhuk!

* * *

Disclaimer

**Masashi Kishimoto**

standard warnings applied  
_**Dedicated for NHDD #3**_

* * *

_**Insanity**_

* * *

Naruto merasakan aura gelap dari rumah besar itu. Semacam hawa dingin dan senyap.

Dari jauh, beberapa pohon pinus menjulang di belakang rumah besar yang ada di hadapannya.

Mungkin di sana Hinata memiliki halaman yang luas.  
Mungkin beberapa pohon sengaja ditanam untuk kepentingan musim panas.

Tapi ini terasa berlebihan.

Untuk sebuah tempat berteduh, pohon-pohon itu terlalu rimbun.  
Udara jadi terasa pekat juga menyesakkan.  
Terlebih, rumah ini seperti terkucil. Jalan raya menuju rumah ini sedikit mencurigakan.

Seingatnya Naruto tidak pernah melintasi jalan ini sebelumnya. Dia suka berjalan-jalan tapi jalanan menuju rumah Hinata seperti sebuah _puzzle_ yang kehilangan beberapa bagiannya hingga kebingungan membuatnya sedikit sakit kepala.

Kejadian aneh juga terjadi saat ia mengamati pemandangan di sepanjang jalan kecil menuju kediaman Hinata.

Saat matanya mengikuti gambar bergerak melalui kaca mobil, daun- daun di luar sana bergerak aneh. Suara desau angin membuat Naruto bergidik berkali-kali.  
Dan saat matanya menengok ke arah belakang, pohon-pohon itu jalan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi hitam.

Seperti lukisan tidak berwarna.

Naruto menggosok matanya berkali-kali. Kemudian sekali lagi ia melihat pohon-pohon aneh itu.

Secara ajaib, warnanya kembali seperti semula.  
Pada akhirnya, Naruto hanya menghela nafas dan berencana memeriksakan penglihatannya sesampai di Hokkaido nanti.

Ia memilih untuk memejamkan matanya selama beberapa menit.  
Dia tidak tahu letak rumah Hinata ternyata lumayan jauh.

Sampai ketika Hinata menggerakan tubuh Naruto agar terbangun. Naruto merasa sudah terlelap selama berjam-jam.

Dari jauh Rumah itu tampak megah seperti kastil kuno dalam negeri dongeng. Cermin tinggi yang mendominasi, kayu jati, warna malam pada setiap _furniture_. Dan cat coklat yang sudah mengelepuh karena kondisi sekitar yang lembab.

Rumah itu persis seperti rumah tidak berpenghuni. Atau seakan pemiliknya meninggalkan rumah itu selama puluhan tahun.

Naruto berdehem. Sudut matanya memperhatikan Hinata yang tampak kesulitan membuka kunci gembok gerbang.

Ia tertegun. Betapa tingginya gerbang itu.  
Tumbuhan merambat di setiap sela-sela besi. Pencahayaan remang serta ilalang yang tidak pernah dipangkas membuat rumah itu nyaris seperti rumah rahasia yang tidak kasat mata.  
Atau tepatnya... Rumah hantu.  
Naruto meneguk air ludahnya. Mendadak, ia merasa tenggorokannya menjadi sangat kering dan perih. Dia bahkan kesulitan berbicara.

**krieeeet...**

Pagar itu terbuka...

Nafasnya terasa berat. Mulutnya merapalkan beberapa do'a yang terlintas di dalam kepalanya. Ia benar-benar merasa takut.  
Rumah ini... Bahkan tidak terlihat seperti sebuah rumah.  
Dengan perlahan Naruto menggerakan kakinya. Terkesan ragu.  
Tubuhnya bergetar. Ia merasa seseorang seperti tengah meniupkan angin ke belakang tengkuk miliknya.

Berkali-Kali ia mengeratkan mantel hitamnya. Bahkan memasang kudung mantel itu sampai menutupi poni pendek terdepan.  
Entah bagaimana, rumah ini terasa lebih dingin dari udara di luar sana.  
Tapi dia tetap menata langkah dan membungkam mulutnya. Lagi pula, sejak tadi, Hinata terlihat sangat aneh. Langkahnya sempoyongan seperti seorang pemabuk. Dan cara dia memandang Naruto saat dia berbalik... gadis itu seperti sesosok raga tanpa jiwa. Mata Mutiaranya kosong. Gerakan tubuhnya kaku, seperti sebuah robot yang bergerak dengan remot control yang hampir kehabisan baterai.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" suaranya...  
Mirip seperti bisikan kematian yang merayu lewat lagu pengantar tidur.

Naruto tercekat.

Matanya yang semenjak tadi meneliti setiap sudut halaman, menatap Hinata dengan perasaan gelisah. Ia nyaris saja terjungkal ketika yang ia temukan adalah muka Hinata yang teramat pucat dan yang lebih membuatnya kaget sampai nyaris menjerit adalah tatapan mata beningnya melalui celah-celah poni panjang. Hinata seperti Sadako yang berminat memakannya bulat-bulat.

Sekali lagi Naruto menelan air ludahnya yang menjadi terasa kesat.

_Sialan! Kenapa kakiku sulit di gerakkan?_ gumamnya.

Mata biru lautnya menatap permukaan lantai rumah Hinata. Lalu bergerak naik sehingga saat ini kedua pupil indah itu menatap sosok mungil Hinata yang masih menunduk. Jemarinya bersentuhan dengan jemari lainnya. Hinata sedang gugup.

Naruto menekan perasaan takutnya. Ini pasti karena dia memang seorang penakut.  
Maka dari itu, ia mengira Hinata yang saat ini berdiri di hadapannya, sebenarnya bukan Hinata yang ia kenal.

tapi...

Hinata tidak pernah sedingin ini. Auranya selalu hangat bahkan walau mereka berdiri berhadapan dengan jarak sepuluh langkah seperti disaat musim salju ketika ia hendak menghampiri Hinata yang kesulitan melintasi jalan raya.

Hinata yang berdiri dihadapannya sekarang ini seolah berjarak dan misterius.  
Hembusan nafasnya tidak terasa. Seolah ia menekan paru parunya agar tidak kembang kempis.

Naruto berdebar. Mungkin ini hanya perasaan saja, aura hitam di sekitarnya, udara dingin yang menyebabkan desauan mengerikan, serta keanehan pada temannya yang manis, mungkin hanya perasaannya saja yang berlebihan. Ya. mungkin lain kali Naruto tidak perlu menonton film horror walaupun Shion memaksanya.  
Seketika, Naruto tersenyum.  
Dan seketika pula, semua ketakutannya terasa wajar saat jam besar di ruang tengah menunjukan lewat tengah malam.  
Naruto bernafas lega.

"Silahkan masuk," suara lembut Hinata menyebabkan senyum Naruto terkembang.  
kemudian si kuning memberi satu anggukan kecil.

Hinata berjalan pelan. Naruto mengikutinya dari belakang. Sesaat kemudian Hinata menghentikan langkahnya.  
Naruto turut menghentikan langkahnya.

Ada bau menyengat.

"Hinata...?"

Lagi... Hinata terlihat sangat aneh hari ini.  
Tidak seperti hari sebelumnya. Atau hari sebelum hari lain.

"Aku... Lupa memberi makan ikan." Ia bilang.

Naruto memaksakan senyumnya. Matanya mengikuti arah telunjuk Hinata. Sebuah akuarium besar terletak di ruang tengah. Isi pada akuarium itu benar-benar menjijikan. Warna air yang sedikit hitam, dan bangkai ikan hias yang mengapung dipermukaan, membuat Naruto merasa akan muntah. Ia buru-buru mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain.  
Dan ia mengakui kejeniusan si pendekorasi. Dalam tanda kutip kejeniusan pendekorasi yang membuat rumah gadis manis ini seperti sarang hantu.  
Dimulai dari warna suram pada setiap ruangan, lampu hias kuno dengan pencahayaan remang. Dan beberapa dekorasi gila yang membuat jantungnya terasa akan berlari terbirit-birit. Meskipun perumpamaan ini terkesan tolol.

Terutama, dekorasi tempat kakinya yang mendadak lemah berdiri.  
Dekorasi ruangan tengah itu sedikit berbeda dengan ruangan yang lain.  
Ada dinding yang sedikit menjorok di sana. Sepertinya dinding itu sengaja dibuat seperti itu agar ukuran akuarium besar itu sesuai.  
Masing-masing sisi dinding di tempeli kepala harimau yang sudah diawetkan.  
Naruto berpikir bahwa mungkin keluarga Hinata adalah pecinta benda-benda unik yang sedikit ekstrim.

Isi rumah itu benar- benar sebuah mimpi buruk bagi dirinya yang tidak menyukai hal-hal mistis.

Nyaris semua pajangan yang tertempel disetiap dinding-dinding ruangan adalah kepala binatang yang diawetkan.

Selanjutnya , Naruto menyimpulkan bahwa keluarga Hinata sengaja membuat rumah kediaman mereka sesederhana dan seminimalis mungkin.  
Tidak ada photo keluarga dan atau photo masa kanak-kanak milik Hinata. Sebaliknya, beberapa senjata seperti senapan dan pedang tertata dengan rapi dari urutan paling besar sampai paling kecil di setiap dinding.

Hinata memasang senyum misterius saat melihat tubuh Naruto yang bergetar. Tangannya yang mungil perlahan memegang pundak pria itu. Tubuh Naruto terlonjak. Dan umpatan keluar dari mulutnya ketika sudut matanya menangkap sebuah tangan ramping dengan kuku panjang berwarna hitam menggerayapi sisi pundaknya dengan gerakan perlahan.

"sialan!"

Hinata ikut terlonjak saat tangannya ditepis dengan keras oleh Naruto.

tubuh Hinata bergetar. Sudut matanya di bumbungi air mata.

"Go-gomen," gumamnya.

Naruto merasa bersalah. Matanya memperhatikan jemari Hinata yang mungil. Kukunya putih dan bersih.

"Ah, aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Lalu dengan kikuk ia duduk di sebuah sofa yang Ada di sana.

Hinata menghilang setelah sebelumnya meminta ijin untuk mengganti pakaian.

Naruto bergerak tidak nyaman. rasa takut masih terasa. Tapi dia sedikit mengabaikannya. Pandangannya terfokus pada dua patung yang berdiri di samping pintu masuk sebuah ruangan. Ia baru menyadari keberadaan patung seukuran manusia itu. Mungkin karena warnanya sama persis seperti lumpur. Dan sekali lagi, pencahayaan rumah itu sangat minim.

perlahan Naruto bangkit dan menggerakkan kakinya ke tempat patung itu berdiri. Tangannya terulur mengusap pundak patung sebelah kiri. Patung itu seperti seorang pigur pria dewasa berambut panjang. Garis mukanya tegas. Matanya seperti menyorot kemurkaan. ia memakai yukata dengan bagian dada yang terbuka lebar.

patung ini terlihat gagah dengan aura kepemimpinan.

Naruto terkagum-kagum.

Siapapun orang yang membuat patung ini. Pastilah seorang ahli. Setiap detil pada patung itu terasa nyata. Seolah hidup.

Tapi kemudian, Naruto mengkerutkan dahinya saat kedua matanya melihat lubang menganga di bagian dada sebelah kiri.

Apa maksud si pembuat patung ini? Kenapa dengan dada patung di hadapannya?

Masih dengan rasa penasaran, tangannya mencoba menerobos lubang itu. Tapi urung saat sisi pinggangnya merasakan ujung benda tajam menusuk sisi pangkal paha.

Matanya terbelalak. Ia merasa rembesan darah mengaliri celana _jeansnya._

"Sial!" Dia mengumpat. Sebuah benda mirip kunai ada digenggaman patung itu.

Naruto meringis.

Kemudian arah pandangnya terfokus pada patung yang satunya lagi. Patung ini juga seorang pria berambut panjang. Hanya saja wajahnya terlihat sedikit muda.

Dan anehnya, patung ini juga memiliki satu lubang besar di dadanya.

Bedanya, Ada benda putih seperti sebuah rusuk di samping lubang itu.

Naruto menelan ludah.

Saat dia menyadari bahwa benda itu adalah... Tulang iga patung itu!

Ini tidak benar kan?

Rumah ini... Dari awal memang sudah mencurigakan. Tapi kedua patung ini...

Naruto berjalan mundur. Sampai dengan tidak sengaja tubuhnya menyenggol satu patung yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

**prangg!**

Patung itu pecah. Potongan tulang yang terselimuti semen berserakan.

Naruto tidak menahan keterkejutannya lagi. Dia menjerit Histeris.

Terutama saat tengkorak patung itu menggelinding ke arah sepatunya.

Naruto lupa bagaimana cara menggunakan pernafasannya. Kakinya goyah dan nyaris terjatuh.

Ia harus segera lari! Ya! Keluarga Hinata pasti adalah orang aneh. Lebih dari itu... Hinata adalah salah satunya.

Tapi Sebelum kakinya bergerak-

**cklek...**

Pintu terkunci.

terdengar helaan nafas disana.

"_Ne... Naruto-kun no baka_," Hinata berdiri di ambang pintu masuk. Gaun putihnya yang anggun begitu kontras dengan ruangan tempatnya berdiri. Naruto berusaha membuka mulutnya. Tapi lehernya bagai di cekik sehingga suaranya tidak keluar.

Tubuhnya bergetar. Telinganya terasa sakit saat suara sepatu kaca milik Hinata melawan lantai marmer yang dingin.

Gadis itu berjalan dengan langkah seperti putri kerajaan. Ujung gaun putihnya menyapu lantai. Suara decitan terdengar nyaring seolah sebuah pertanda tidak baik.

Naruto tidak bergerak sedikit pun.

Nafasnya menderu. Otaknya dipaksa bekerja. Walau ia tahu hal itu sangat mustahil.

Pada akhirnya, dengan bibir yang terasa beku...

"Kenapa?" Naruto bertanya. Hinata memiringkan kepalanya lalu seringai tampak di sudut-sudut bibirnya yang tipis dan berwarna semerah darah.

Ia mendekatkan jaraknya menuju Naruto. Decitan benda dibalik punggung gadis itu terdengar nyaring.

"Kenapa 'kenapa'?" Hinata kembali bertanya. Seringainya memudar. Digantikan oleh garis bibir yang datar. Kemudian satu seringaian simpul nampak lagi. Disusul dengan tangan mungil gadis itu yang terangkat.

Sebuah samurai tergenggam erat.

Naruto terbelalak. Sejumlah tetesan keringat berjatuhan. Kali ini, bagaimanapun caranya... Ia harus melarikan diri.

Tapi... Sebelum Naruto dapat berpikir, ujung samurai telah terletak tepat di hadapan wajahnya.

Naruto mencoba menenangkan diri. Nafasnya yang tidak teratur menjadi satu-satunya suara yang hidup.

Di hadapannya, Hinata tersenyum pahit.

"Jadi, kau sama sekali tidak berpikir, hm?"

Ujung samurai menyentuh ujung hidung Naruto. Naruto memekik dan mencoba berlari.

Tapi tidak bisa. Ruang geraknya sangat terbatas. Ia hampir terhimpit diantara pintu dan tubuh Hinata. Walaupun begitu, kakinya masih bisa bergerak. Memberi sedikit jarak dan ruang untuk bernafas. meski Naruto merasa tidak sedang bernafas.

Setidaknya, kakinya melangkah mundur.

"Selama ini... Aku hidup dengan perasaan yang sia-sia, ya?"

Naruto tidak bicara. Kakinya tetap melangkah mundur sampai tubuhnya mendorong pintu ruangan di belakangnya. Naruto terjatuh. lampu pada ruangan itu sangat terang. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan terkejut saat semua dinding di ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh photo dirinya.

Photo ketika dia tersenyum, photo ketika dia berbincang, photo saat dia bermain sepak bola dan yang sulit dipercayai adalah photo ketika dirinya tengah telanjang.

Gadis di hadapannya benar-benar tidak waras.

"Pemandangan indah, _ne... _Naruto_-kun_?" Suara Hinata membuat arah pandang Naruto kembali pada gadis itu. Pipi gadis itu merona, sorotan pada matanya begitu _innocent_. Dan pada saat bersamaan, samurai milik Hinata tengah bergerak secara _horizontal_ dari hidung menuju dada Naruto.

"...!"

"Aku... Ingin memiliki ini." Ucapnya. Senyum bahagia terlihat jelas disana.

"Kau tahu? disini... Selalu terasa sakit saat aku memikirkanmu." Hinata sedikit menekan samurainya pada dada pria itu.

"Aku ingin kau merasakannya juga. Mau ya?"

"Hinata..." Lirihan pria itu terdengar.

"Ini akan menyenangkan," ucap Hinata pelan.

"meskipun sakit, tapi... Menyenangkan." Lanjutnya.

Naruto mengerti. Ia memejamkan matanya.

Pada akhirnya Naruto merasa sangat paham. Dia yang menyebabkan Hinata seperti ini. Meskipun dia tahu semua yang Hinata lakukan tidak wajar, tapi sesuatu dalam hati Naruto merasa senang.

Akhirnya, Ada seseorang yang mencintainya. Benar-benar mencintainya sampai dia kehilangan kewarasannya.

Naruto memejamkan mata. Meskipun tidak wajar, tapi... Dia tersenyum saat tusukan samurai menghantam dadanya bertubi-tubi. Pekikan memenuhi ruangan itu

**CRASSS!**

"ARRGH!"

Muka Hinata berlumuran darah.

Dia tertawa, tapi matanya dibanjiri air mata.

lututnya bertemu dengan lantai yang berlumuran darah. Bau amis menyeruak, mata orang itu yang terpejam. Hembusan nafas terasa tipis di pipi Hinata.

"Aku... Menyukai mu."

Sebuah kecupan pada kening Naruto.

"Karena itu, kau tidak boleh pergi kemanapun." Kecupan pada telinga Naruto.

"Cukup disini, berdua bersamaku," kecupan pada ujung hidung Naruto.

"Karena kau... Adalah milikku." Dan... Sebuah kecupan panjang pada bibir Naruto. Gigi Hinata melukai bibir merah muda Naruto.

Detakan terhenti.

Seperti suara detik pada jarum mati. Dengan bibir yang melengkung manis, dengan isak yang tertahan...

Tangan Hinata menerobos dada kiri Naruto.

"Milikku selamanya."

* * *

Kamu terbaring meringkuk disana.

Kamu tahu? Kamu seperti putri tidur dalam dongeng yang sering _kaa-san_ku ceritakan saat aku masih kanak-kanak.

Wajahmu tenang dengan bibir yang melengkung manis. Meskipun selotip yang kupasang di kedua sudut bibir yang dulu merah muda itu sangat kentara terlalu memaksa.

Bibirmu bengkak. Berwarna biru. Luka yang aku buat pada bibirmu tampak menjijikan. Bibir bawahmu sobek Dan suiran daging mengambang disekitarnya. Gigimu masih putih tapi gusimu sedikit hitam.

Aku ingin menggapaimu... Tapi meskipun kau berada disini, kau terasa berjarak.

Kau tahu, aku merasa kesepian. Meskipun kau berada disini, aku tetap kesepian.

Apakah kamu mau berbagi tempat?

Aku ingin tidur bersamamu. Menggenggam tanganmu dengan erat, bertemu dalam mimpi, menyampaikan perasaan menyesakan ini lewat satu kecupan hangat.

Jadi, Apa kau keberatan?

Aku menatap Naruto. Naruto tidak berkata Apa-apa. Tentu saja.

Tapi, aku merasa sesuatu yang hangat di sampingku.

Perlahan aku menengok ke arah kehangatan itu berasal.

Naruto duduk di sampingku, menatapku dengan hangat. Menatapku dengan tatapan yang sangat aku sukai. seolah berkata, "_Tadaima" _

Aku tersenyum. Air mata menyampaikan bagaimana perasaanku saat ini. Bahagia.

Tersambut.

"Hm... tentu saja, **Hinata-_chan_**."

* * *

Ne, maafkan saya atas kekacauan ini.

Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca :)


End file.
